


Frustration

by Rens_Mistress



Series: My Pets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Dominant Harry, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rens_Mistress/pseuds/Rens_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another part of the My Pets Universe, written by my puppy. The requested Harry/Luna story for everyone! As always, BDSM, bondage, dominance, submission, Dominant/Harry, submissive/Luna His mistress left him frustrated, what is Harry to do? Maybe Luna can help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another part to the My Pets universe, this time written by my awesome puppy. We hope you all enjoy. Any reviews or kudos will be relayed to him.

It had been hours since his mistress had fallen asleep, yet still Harry paced back and forth in the living room of the Potter household. Clad only in a pair of sweats, he growled quietly as his erection throbbed once more at the lack of attention. His mistress had left him like this, having forbid him from release while she rode him and unleashed her sadistic tendencies on his chest. His chest pounded with pain at the thought and he winced. So now he waited for the third piece of their relationship and his only way to sweet release.

Luna had stayed at the Quibbler late that night, having had to attend a meeting about some stock issues. Harry looked at the clock and growled again as it passed 1 am, frustration leaking into his mind. He felt like he was going to explode, but he wouldn't dare disturb his mistress from her sleep. Finally, he heard the door open quietly, no doubt Luna thought her loves were asleep and was trying to be quiet; completely unaware of the predator about to pounce. Slowly she walked into the living, throwing her bag and jacket to the chair. Harry's bright eyes watched her like a hawk as he readied himself; quickly, he tackled her as softly as he could to the floor.

Luna yelped loudly and tried to fight back, until she saw just who had barreled into her. Her eyes met Harry's lust filled ones and just as she was about to ask a question, his lips crashed into hers. His tongue worked its way in to and explored her mouth, sliding against her own. She moaned into the kiss while her hands ran up his battered chest and down his sides, feeling the already healing cuts that marred his flesh. His hand slid into her hair and gripped it tightly, as he dragged the nails of his other hand up her shirt and gripping at her breast.

Taking his hand from her shirt, he trapped Luna's wrists above them and kept the other in her hair, while he nipped and sucked at her neck. Her breath hitched in his ear, making him bite and suck harder, all while the pale flesh of her neck darkened quite nicely. He knew what would get her going fast enough and years of practice had made him very good at it. His efforts quickly bore fruit as soft moans and whimpers escaped his lover's lips. He nipped harder, dragging his nails down her arms before gripping her wrists even tighter.

Soft gasps and moans filled the air as Harry marked his Luna. He felt her hips rise, trying to grind against his noticeable erection. He growled in lust at her and released her wrists and hair to drag his nails down her sides while Luna arched beneath him and shuddered. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her ankles, having her lift her hips to help, and threw them to the side. Gripping her by the hair, Harry pulled Luna to a sitting position and tore at her buttoned shirt; ripping it apart and forcing it off of her to join her pants.

Luna gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it eagerly. Her nails dug into his back as he pleasured her, forcing a low moan escaped Harry and making him switch to the other nipple. Luna arched, moaning louder than before as the cold air hit her already erect nipple. Her hands intertwined with his hair, showing she wanted more. Harry, more than willing to oblige, pushed her down onto her back. Luna arched as Harry's nails dragged down her sides and stomach. Pushing his pants down to his knees, he slid his cock against her slit.

Luna moaned as he throbbed against her clit, this was what Harry had waited for. Her body under him, her eyes begging him to take and claim her as his, wanting him to fill her womb with his cum. Which is exactly what he was going to do. He quickly slammed his length inside her, easily sliding in and groaning deeply as the familiar tightness engulfed him. Luna's moan vibrated off the walls of the living room, gasping his name as he was relentless with his thrusts. Their hips smacked together, getting louder with each passing minute.

Harry moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Luna's legs wrapped around his waist, her back arched as she continued digging her nails into his back. His own nails dug into her hips, forcing her body closer to him as he thrust forward, moving his length deeper inside his love. She moaned his name loudly, clenching around him as he took her. Their breathing grew ragged as their bodies mixed and mingled together, their words to each other becoming less human and more animalistic. Growls and grunts, moans and whimpers replaced each word and joined the slapping of flesh in the air. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore he thrust fully inside and with one final moan released his seed within Luna's womb. Her body convulsed as she felt splashes hit her walls, her back arched as she moaned loudly into the once silent room.

Luna panted along with Harry, she knew he was far from finished if the still throbbing cock inside her was anything to go by. Sure enough, with a grunt of impatience, Harry pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, gripping her hair and slamming inside her again. Luna gasped and clenched around him, already close to her own orgasm. Harry looked down at her, "Cum for me pet, I'm giving you your permission."

Luna tensed at the words, so far into sub-space that she needed to be ordered to cum.

Harry could feel his Luna's release coming soon, her walls clenched around him and her body tensed. Her breath became labored and raspy while her moans grew in sound. Her fingers dug deeper into the carpet.

"Cum!" he ordered. She arched and moaned loudly, cumming hard around his cock. She clenched and twitched around him, her body tensing and relaxing while doing so. Harry didn't stop his rough thrusting, already wanting her to cum for a second time. Digging his nails into her hips, he continued his rough treatment to his Luna's body.

Nails dug into flesh, moans and the slapping of flesh engulfed the room. Harry leaned down and roughly bit down across Luna's neck. She inhaled and moaned roughly, begging for him to use her more. He throbbed inside her, continuing his relentless pounding. He reached around her and began rubbing her clit as he thrust inside her. Luna moaned his name once more, clenching around him and gripping the carpet tighter with her fingers. Her moans grew louder once again and he could feel her tensing for another orgasm. He dug his nails deeper into her hip as her rubbed her clit faster.

"Cum for me, pet," he ordered as his voice took on a commanding tone, and his thrusts becoming rougher. Luna tensed under him, moaning loudly as she came once again.

Harry's thrusts slowed down and he stopped rubbing her clit. Whimpering, Luna looked back at him in confusion as he hadn't finished yet. He picked her up and placed her over the arm of the couch, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He picked her thigh up and set it on the arm the couch, grabbing her hair and pulling, he began thrusting inside her again; the new position allowing him to move deeper than before. Luna moaned lowly, her breasts swaying back and forth with his thrusts. Her fingers clutching at the cushion to keep herself balance, while she looked to the ceiling.

Harry growled out, "You can cum at any time."

This, was a last resort order for him. He could feel himself slipping to where words were going to be hard to pronounce. Luna could only moan as a response, unable to form words. No longer did he care about not waking their mistress, he only cared about the pleasure assaulting his senses. His back arched, pushing and pulling on Luna's raised thigh as leverage for his thrusts. His moans grew louder as his cock throbbed inside her, feeling his release coming closer. Luna's body tensed under him, moans and whimpers the only thing coming from her lips. Harry groaned and roughly bit down on her neck, making her gasp and tense fully. He groaned and came along with Luna, slamming fully into her.

Both panted hard, Harry's muffled as his teeth were still sunk into her skin. Luna moaned gently as he released her hair and neck. Preening her neck, Harry pulled out making Luna whimper as his cum leaked down her thighs. He stayed above her body, gripping the couch to keep himself steady while Luna laid against the couch fully. Running his hands over her back, he felt her shiver in pleasure. Tired though he was, he picked her up bridal style.

Using a bit of magic, he transfigured the couch into a simple bed and laid her across it. She yawned and curled up whining about the loss of contact until he joined her. Wrapping himself around her, he covered them both with a blanket and stayed like that until morning, his frustration nothing more than a memory until the voice of their mistress broke the silence, "Well, well… what do we have here?"


End file.
